Firework!
by xXGothiikaJok3r
Summary: There's a spark in everybody...so let it out and show everybody what your worth. Azula know's Amu so much that it nearly makes her gag. BUT once she meets Ikuto, a great author she battles Amu for his love..OOC! IS ALUZA! x3
1. Chapter 1

**Jok3r: BWAHAHA! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! YES I HAVE MADE IT TO THE SITE! =D**

**Amu: NANI?**

**Ikuto: Who is this?**

**Jok3r: Geez...i shall introduce myself...NOT! =D Let's put it to this...I write stories about shugo Chara and I shall post them here. Where the world will regonize me!**

**Amu: OKay...**

**Ikuto: So what pairing this story is going to be? [Thinking: PLEASE LET IT BE AMUTO!]**

**Jok3r: Ohhhhh...AmuXIkutoXOOC**

**Ikuto: WHAT?**

**Amu: Can I hurt you?**

**Jok3r: No..If you try I shall pair you up with Tadase [Shiver] **

**Amu: O.O Oh what am I saying your a great person... =D [Nervous laughter] **

**Jok3r: I thought so**

**Ikuto: [Fainted with little soul coming out of body] w-why...**

**Jok3r: Okay...so Amu go the damn disclamier**

**Amu: Well-wait...why did you just curse at me?**

**Jok3r: That wasn't cursing!**

**Amu: Samething! Or I think...Ergggg...fine whatever!**

**Jok3r: I win! =D**

**Amu: Jok3r doesn't own Shugo Chara but if she did then she would have Ikuto all to herself...[Mumbles] curse you...**

**Jok3r: What did you say?**

**Amu: O.o [Runs out of room saying] ENJOY! [Runs for dear life] AHHH!**

**Chatpter 1:**

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again **_

_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in **_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing **_

_**Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you **_

_**You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July **_

_**Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y **_

_**Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own**_

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road **_

_**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July **_

_**Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y **_

_**Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through **_

_**Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

_**Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!" **_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_

**(A/N play the song for full effect.)**** (Firework by Katy Perry.)**

_**"That was the hit single Firework by Aluza Blue! Buy your ticket's HERE to see her live here in NEW YORK CITY!"**_

_**Fans all over ran to get their tickets. Nearly everybody chop other people's head off to see Aluza perform. Far away, in a little cafe, a girl wore black sunglasses and a black cap with all her hair tucked in. Pale white skin that would stand out anywhere. She smirked with her full red lips. She wore a black skirt with leggings and black high heel boots that stopped knee length. A white V-neck shirt with the sleeves stopped at her elbows. A white jacket hung behind her chair and black fingerless gloves on her hands. She picked up her tea and wipped her lips with the napkin. Silently paying she placed on her jacket and left the cafe. Walking down the street she lowered her sunglasses and gazed at the line in front of the book store. Her eyes were ice-cold red. Almost like blood but she wouldn't care less. Lately there had been an author who sold books like there was no tomorrow. A couple teenagers passed the girl and the girl had gotten a glance at the author's name. **_

_**"Tsukiyomi Ikuto..." the girl mumbled and pushed up her glasses then continued to walk.**_

_**At least a good ten mintues passed and she stopped at a high school...Seiyo High School, she spotted a girl with bright pink hair and noticed her quicky. The girl walked up to her then asked**_

_**"Hinamori Amu-san?" **_

_**Amu had turned and faced the girl. She had pink meduim hair that stopped at her shoulder's and honey golden eyes's. **_

_**"Yeah...what do you want?" Amu replied with her spicy character.**_

_**"Cut the act...Do you know who I am?" **_

_**"No"**_

_**"Please read this alone..." and the girl handed Amu a white envolope with a red marking on the back to hold it closed.**_

_**"Nani?" Amu whispered and took it from the girl's hand. Looking it over she picked up her head and saw the girl gone. **_

_**The girl stood at the gates and whispered **_

_**"May you be gone...once you read the letter"**_

_**And walked away to her home...**_

_**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**_

**Jok3r: So what do you think?**

**Amu: Well in truth or fake?**

**Jok3r: That's messed up...=[**

**Amu: Umm in truth I guess It was Okay**

**Jok3r: JUST OKAY? IT ONLY TOOK ME A FEW SECOND TO WRITE THAT OUT! AND IT'S SUCH A GREAT IDEA!**

**Niika: [Came out of nowhere] Oh calm down..dont get your -cough-panties-cough- in a knot**

**Jok3r: OKay...wait...**

**Niika: I should run [runs for dear life]**

**Amu:Okay**

**Jok3r: Im gunna get yhu! [runs after Niika while talking] **

**well READ AND REVIEW BEAUTIFULS! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO PUSH THAT SMEXY BUTTON~x3**

**NIIIKKKKAAA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jok3r: Yeah! Time for Chapter 2~~**

**Amu: AHEM! Isn't there somthing you like to say to the reader before the story?**

**Jok3r: O yeah..Well I know alot of people read the story but I would like some reviews. It can be harsh reviews too. I'm just saying. I'll explain more at the end**

**Amu: I noticed Ikuto isn't here**

**Jok3r: Duh..he's not going to be for the next few chapters**

**Amu: Curse you**

**Jok3r: Do the disclaimer please**

**Amu: Fine...Jok3r doesn't own Shugo Chara...ENJOY! ~**

**Chapter 2**

** The girl kept walking for another good 10 minutes until she stopped at a huge mansion in front of her.(A/N: Really quick I wont be describing how the place looks like so I'll be posting up pictures instead..back to the story~.) Walking up the stairs she took out her keys and let herself inside. Inside a line of maids were lined up on both sides of her.**

**"Welcome back Miss Amitsu."They all bowed and curtsied.**

**Amitsu smirked and took off her shoes and jacket, she handed them to a maid, the maid then took off putting the jacket and shoe's in thier place. Another maid came up and placed black slippers in front of Amitsu's feet. Placing the slippers on she walked up the stairs and shortly stopped.**

**"Where is Niika? And you can go back" she asked waiting for a response.**

**"She is upstairs in the game room. Is there anything you would like to eat?" a maid responded**

**"Yes ...Bring two sprites and a water bottle...two fruit saleds, one thats strawberry's and the other with pineapple" And she continued up the stairs. **

** Taking a pit stop in her room she took out her hat and shook her hair out. Looking at the mirror she stared at her reflection. Her dark blue and black stripped layered hair stopped at her shoulders. She took out her contacts and placed them into thier case. Her eyes were completly black. So black that if you stared into her eyes you would stay away from her. Walking away from the mirror she changed into a tight Bullet For My Valentine tee shirt and a army skort that stopped mid theigh. Leaving her room she took the elavator to the game room, which was at least two floors up. **

** Once Amitsu got off she looked around and ran into the game room bursting the door open. **

**"Holy crap!" a voice said **

**"Oh come on Niika it's been lot's of years and you still dont get used to me bursting in?"**

**Niika Shiratori paused her game and took off her earbuds. Turning her head her green eyes looked at Amitsu dumbfounded.**

**"Did you say somthing?"**

**Amitsu sweatdropped. **

**"I said do you want to go out with the hottest guy who you think is hot at school?"**

**Niika's eyes sparkled with happiness. **

**"YES!" **

**She jumped out of the chair and started dancing.**

**"You do know I was kidding...right?"**

**Niika slumped her shoulders and pouted.**

**"No fair...wait so what's the big news?" She asked while looking at the ends of her short purple locks. Examing them if she had spit-ends.**

**"Oh that you can perform with me at my next concert in...NYC!"**

**"NANI! OH MY GOODD!" **

**Both girls jumped with excitment and joy. **

**"But first we have to play two hours of Resident Evil 5 vs mode to see who gets to sing first. Since after all you have your concert in two months..."**

**"Aww...no fair you always beat me in that game how about pool?"**

**Amitsu shrugged and went over to her music player. Pressing play she left the music flow.**

**Niika walked over to the green pool table and threw Amitsu a pool stich and cube. Amitsu hit the white ball and got the blue ball in. The maid came in and left the girls their food then left the room. (A/N: Think how two people play pool)**

**"So wait what songs are we going to sing?" Niika asked**

**"Um, I dont know like 7 songs? Cause I'm also performing with three bands..."**

**"Shouldn't we pratice then?"**

**"True true, right after we finished this game"**

**"Okay, but note Im going to beat you!" Niika said with a smirk planted on her face.**

**.:TIME SKIP!:. ONE HOUR LATER**

**"THAT'S IT! I GIVE UP!" Niika said falling to the ground. **

**"You win.." she mumbled**

**"I told you that you can't beat me..." Amitsu replied in a sing-song voice.**

**"You proved your point...it's 3:00 let's pratice!" **

**"Hai hai...fine but the concert is in three days, so remember pack light!"**

**The girls left the game room and heading to the recording room, where they praticed till the concert came.**

**Jok3r: YEAH BABY! SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Amu: ...**

**Jok3r: Earth to AMU! Great...are you mad?**

**Amu: Yes...**

**Jok3r: -_-, IKUTO GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA THE SHADOWS! DO THE THE FRIKEN ENDING!**

**Ikuto: Fine...Read and Review...**

**Jok3r: PUSH THAT SMEXY BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!~**


End file.
